The invention relates to industrial doors, and in particular to doors used in conjunction with sanitary, sterile or germfree applications.
With the growing public concern over the safety of consumers goods, such as food and pharmaceutical products the government has implemented strict regulations for industries which require sanitary, sterile, or germfree applications. The design of prior roll-up overhead door assemblies for use in such applications have several drawbacks. The most notable drawback of prior designs is the lack of access to the door assembly components for cleaning. For example, access to the door panel and overhead drum for cleaning in prior designs is limited. In addition, prior designs did not allow for removal of the door panel from the drum to completely expose the door panel and drum for cleaning. As a result, mildew and germs would form between the door panel and drum which is not acceptable for sanitary applications.
Prior designs of roll-up overhead doors did not provide for collecting residue, contaminants or food particles which may accumulate on the door panel or drum. As a result when the door assemblies were cleaned the residue, contaminants and food particles would be reintroduced into the immediate work area or atmosphere. Such a design is undesirable for sanitary applications.
Side columns used to guide roll-up overhead doors up and down to open and close an opening provide areas where moisture and contaminants may collect allowing germs and mildew to prosper. Access to these areas for cleaning is restricted in prior designs. The present invention provides a roll-up overhead door for sanitary applications which solves these and other problems.
The present invention provides a roll-up overhead door assembly which is selectively moved up and down to open and close an opening and which is guided along a channel in side columns at opposed edges of the opening, the door having an open position, a closed position and a cleaning position.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a door is provided which has a drum positioned proximate the top of the opening, a flexible door panel connected to the drum and a drip guard. The door panel is connected to the drum such that when the door assembly is in an open position the door panel is wound around the drum. The drip guard partially surrounds the drum and is positioned and sized to catch residue falling from the drum or door panel.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a door is provided which has a drum positioned proximate the top of the opening and a flexible door panel connected to the drum. The door panel is connected to the drum such that when the door assembly is in the open position the door panel is wound around the drum. The door panel is further sized such that when the door assembly is in the closed position the door panel is connected to a point on the drum so that the door panel does not significantly overlap the drum, thereby exposing the drum and the door panel for cleaning.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a door is provided which has a drum positioned proximate the top of the opening and a flexible door panel connected to the drum. The door panel is connected to the drum such that when the door assembly is in an open position the door panel is wound around the drum; when the door assembly is in the closed position the point at which the door panel is connected to the drum forms a first angle xcex1 with an axis, A, which is perpendicular to and extends through the opening; and when the door assembly is in the cleaning position the point at which the door panel is connected to the drum forms a second angle xcex2 to the axis A, the second angle xcex2 being greater than the first angle xcex1.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a door assembly is provided which has a drum positioned proximate the top of the opening, a flexible door panel connected to the drum and columns for guiding the door assembly up and down. The columns are positioned on opposed sides of the opening. Each of the side columns has a backplate and a cover plate removably attached to the backplate, respectively. The backplate and cover plate cooperate to form channels for guiding the door assembly up and down. The cover plate can be removed from the backplate to expose the edges of the door panel and the surfaces of the side columns which form the channel for cleaning.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a door assembly is provided which has a drum positioned proximate the top of the opening, a flexible door panel connected to the drum and a drainage trough attached to a bottom portion of the door panel for collecting moisture falling from the door panel. The drainage trough is configured such that the collected moisture flows toward at least one end of the trough.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following specification taken in conjunction with the following drawings.